In today's electronics, IP phones and other similar devices typically incorporate web browsers. Through the web browser, a user can access the World Wide Web from almost any location. The user can utilize search engines, portals, aggregators, blogs, etc. to access an effectively unlimited store of information. Nevertheless, situations exist in which traditional web-based technologies can be unsuitable. For instance, there can be situations in which a user tries to contact a central provider for information. In response, the provider can assess the user's requests and provide suitable information to the user. In many cases, this assessment of a user's needs goes beyond what is reasonably possible with current search engines or similar applications.
For example, consider the case in which a hotel guest contacts the concierge for restaurant recommendations. The concierge can make inquiries of the guest as to the type of restaurant, number of guests, etc. The concierge can use their detailed knowledge of restaurants in the area to provide a recommendation to the guest that best suits their needs. The human sensitivity and intelligence that the concierge can bring to this task far exceeds the capabilities of any search engine.
Typically, the guest can make their inquiries over the telephone from their room. It would be desirable if the concierge could present the guest with various pieces of information that could possibly be in a multimedia format. The concierge could present the guest with images of the restaurant, the menu, recommendations by other guests, directions to the restaurant, etc. This information can be created and/or selected by the concierge and pushed out to the guest's device. Nonetheless, this behavior is contrary to current web technologies in which the web browser pulls information to it at the request of the user.
Previous solutions placed the burden of locating, identifying, and accessing the desired information on the end user. In a typical situation, the individual would be required to point a web browser to a specific URL and then enter a specific presentation ID and access code prior to being able to view the presentation. If the end user required assistance, it would be provided verbally or via electronic communication such as email.
Presentations that can be provided over networks are useful in many contexts. Difficulties can arise when the individual viewing the presentation has trouble in locating, identifying, and accessing a network-based presentation. These difficulties may include, but are not limited to, locating the server hosting the presentation, identifying the desired presentation within the server, accessing the presentation, and possibly maintaining synchronization of the presentation material with the pace of the presenter.
A need therefore exists for a system and method whereby information can be readily pushed to an IP phone or similar device while overcoming the above-described limitations as well as other limitations which will become apparent from the discussion below. In essence, this disclosure will describe a system and method whereby content can be created and distributed from a central location and pushed to a client device to achieve the efficiencies described above.